


Toda historia tiene que acabar

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M, adios, corazon roto, final, otoño, superación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: Todo comenzó en otoño, cuando Minghao cambió sus planes y se paró en un puesto de fotografías. Era joven y no tenía miedo a los corazones rotos. Solo era uno más, un ingenuo incapaz de ver que no había futuro para ellos.#Fictober2019: Día 2. FallOTP: Hoshi x The8





	Toda historia tiene que acabar

El día que todo comenzó, las nubes oscurecían el cielo a pesar de ser mediodía, el viento movía las hojas que ya habían comenzado a cambiar sus colores y el aire olía a castañas. Había muestras de la llegada del otoño mirase donde mirase, desde los carteles que anunciaban nuevas especialidades hasta las personas que paseaban con sus chaquetas recién sacadas del armario. El sol se mantenía escondido, ocultándose entre las nubes, y los días habían comenzado a ser cada vez más fríos, avisando de que el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Los adornos propios del verano y las vacaciones estaban siendo sustituidos por la vuelta a clase y los decorados de Halloween, llenando las calles de libros y tonos anaranjados.

Aquel día, Minghao había terminado su turno en la revista y se dirigía a su casa para descansar un poco antes de seguir trabajando. Llevaba toda la semana ocupado, entre las diferentes entregas y fotografías que comenzaban a acumulársele y la búsqueda de un nuevo compañero de piso que le ayudase a pagar las facturas, apenas le quedaba tiempo para respirar. Siempre que podía conseguir un par de horas libres, regresaba rápido y se dedicaba a disfrutar de los placeres más simples de su vida: un buen sofá y su programa de arte favorito. Por eso fue extraño que se detuviese ante las puertas del parque principal de la ciudad y fue aún más raro que decidiese entrar. Era como si alguien tirase de un hilo invisible y le condujese hasta uno de los rincones más concurridos, el lugar donde los artistas se apiñaban para mostrar sus diferentes obras al mundo. Los pintores sacaban sus lienzos y dibujaban mientras algunos músicos tocaban melodías que volvían mágico aquella zona.

Nadie tenía prisa, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando estaban allí. Se paraban delante de cada puesto, dedicándole todo el tiempo del que disponían, prestando atención a cada detalle. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque hubo un tiempo en el que venía cada tarde y extendía su propio puesto. Hubo una época en la que las fotografías que ahora adornaban sus artículos se extendían sobre grandes tablones para que el mundo pudiese observarlas con calma. No se trataban de simples adornos o el resultado de las peticiones de sus superiores, en aquel momento, mostraban la forma en la que observaba el mundo y no había nada más placentero que eso.

— ¿Te gustan? —Preguntó el dueño del puesto donde se había detenido.

No había prestado atención al lugar ni a lo que vendía, por lo que se sorprendió al encontrarse rodeado de fotos en blanco y negro de diferentes lugares. Habían sido colocadas según lo que representaban, creando un contraste bastante significativo. En un lado había paisajes desolados, casas derrumbadas, incendios que se extendían consumiendo grandes bosques y zonas que se parecían demasiado a campos de batalla. Era sobrecogedor y su corazón se oprimió al verlo. En el otro lado, las fotos eran mucho más alegres, pequeños rayos de esperanza que parecían gritar que no estaba todo perdido, que se podía seguir luchando.

— Son preciosas —Admitió, aferrándose al asa de la mochila. El hombre tenía una sonrisa bastante contagiosa y sus ojos empequeñecen cada vez que la mostraba—. Puedo preguntarte algo…

— Termino de aquí a las siete todos los días y estaré en la ciudad hasta el viernes. Puedo tomarme algo contigo cuando quieras —Le guiñó un ojo, dejándole sin palabras. Solía estar preparado para este tipo de situaciones, adoraba jugar y era el primero en hablar cuando se trataba de alguien que llamase su atención. Sin embargo, aquel hombre le desconcertaba.

— Y-yo no…

— Lo sé, solo probaba suerte —Señaló las fotos a su alrededor y volvió a dedicarle una de sus sonrisas, consiguiendo que él se la devolviese. Era incapaz de controlarlo, sus labios se movían solos—. Las he estado sacando en los despliegues de mi unidad, todas y cada una de ellas.

— ¿Eres militar? —Enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Nada en su expresión, su postura o su aspecto parecía indicar que fuera uno—. ¿Y te dejan sacar fotos?

— Algo así… Si me dejas invitarte a un café esta tarde, te contaré toda la historia.

Aquel día, la primera vez que lo vio, sintió que quería pasar más tiempo a su lado. Por aquel entonces no creía en el amor a primera vista ni temía que le rompieran el corazón. Era un jugador que quiso pasar un buen rato con un hombre que le había prometido la respuesta a un misterio. Comenzó su historia demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo, y nadie le preparó para lo que ocurrió después. Ese día disfrutaron de un buen café que condujo a una cena improvisada en su casa y acabó con las sábanas revueltas en una habitación que terminaron compartiendo. Prometieron, a principios de otoños, que no habría sentimientos involucrados, que no le esperaría mientras estuviese fuera. Sin embargo, Minghao no pudo cumplir su palabra y acabó enamorándose como un idiota de un hombre que solo se acordaba de él cuando regresaba a casa. Terminó preocupándose por si un día no volvía, por si moría en algún recóndito lugar del mundo.

Mingyu, el único que le había apoyado sin pedir nada a cambio, había tratado de advertirle, pero lo había ignorado. Había caminado directo hacia el peligro, sin importarle las consecuencias, sin pensar que el final dolería tanto. Como el iluso que solía ser cuando era pequeño y creía que todo se podía solucionar con una palabra mágica, había pensado que podrían estar juntos, que él también se enamoraría. Ahora, mirando en retrospectiva, se daba cuenta de cada una de las señales que no había querido ver, cada sonrisa cómplice que le dedicaba a los demás mientras estaban juntos. Su relación había estado dirigiéndose a un callejón sin salida desde la primera vez que se vieron. No había querido aceptarlo y ahora tenía que cargar con un corazón roto y más cajas de las que cabían en su nueva habitación.

El día que todo terminó, las nubes oscurecían el cielo a pesar de ser mediodía, el viento movía las hojas que ya habían comenzado a cambiar sus colores y el aire olía a castañas. Todo parecía repetirse, como si se tratase de un bucle del que no podía salir. Volvía a ser otoño, el frío regresaba y los tonos anaranjados y rojizos poblaban la ciudad. Volvía a verle sonreír, pero esta vez no había puesto de fotografías ni un parque donde la música los envolviese. Esta vez no habría segunda parte, no habría ninguna habitación compartida.

— Siento mucho decírtelo sin previo aviso —Escuchaba su voz, lejana y distorsionada. Su corazón latía mucho más fuerte, recordándole lo mucho que dolía decir adiós—. Pasó sin más, nos enamoramos. Fue algo mágico.

_«Sé lo que se siente, amarte ha sido como volver a creer en la magia»_, pensó con tristeza, tratando de sonreír para que ninguno de los dos sintiese que estaban haciendo algo malo. No había acudido solo a su cita, había venido acompañado del amor de su vida, de un hombre que era capaz de hacer salir el sol con una sonrisa, y Minghao no podía culparles. Había sido el único que había incumplido su trato. Se había enamorado por completo de alguien que aún no estaba preparado para sentir amor por nada más allá de su trabajo y ahora que lo había logrado, que el uniforme había dejado de ser tan importante para él, era otra persona quien ocupaba su corazón.

— No te preocupes, he conseguido un ascenso, podré pagar solo el piso —Sentía que se rompía, que el suelo a sus pies se hundía y él caía cada vez más profundo. Por fuera se mostraba tan alegre como siempre, bebiendo su café como si no hubiese perdido el sabor—. Solo espero que os vaya bien, te mereces ser feliz y ya era hora de que encontraras a alguien.

— ¿Estás seguro? Podemos aplazar la mudanza si necesitas…

— Estoy seguro, Soonyoung —Palmeó su mano como camaradería, disimulando lo mucho que le afectaba un simple roce—. Todo estará bien, mientras no os olvidéis de invitarme a la boda.

Continuaron bromeando, hablando de cómo se conocieron y recordando anécdotas del tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Con cada minuto que pasaban juntos, menos podía odiarlos. Se notaba en sus miradas, en la forma en la que hablaban o como se buscaban sin darse cuenta. Se terminaron sus cafés y acordaron un día para la mudanza, no tardarían mucho. Soonyoung nunca deshacía sus maletas, siempre preparado por si tenía que marcharse. Aún así, Minghao no estuvo ese día, no podía verle partir para siempre. Habían acordado seguir en contacto, continuar siendo amigos, pero no podía hacerlo. Era imposible que continuase fingiendo que no sentía nada por él o que verle no le hacía daño.

— Ya se han ido, puedes dejar de fingir —Informó Wonwoo, cambiando su taza vacía por una infusión caliente—. Bebe, te sentará bien. A esta invita la casa —Le apretó el hombro con cariño y regresó a la barra para dejar sus cosas. Gritó a su compañero que iba a tomarse su descanso y volvió con él—. Llegará un día en el que deje de importarte, te lo prometo.

Habían pasado dos años desde que Mingyu y él se habían conocido, uno desde que había sido presentado oficialmente a amigos y familiares. Minghao no había tardado mucho en entablar una amistad, pronto dejó de verle como el novio de su amigo y lo comenzó a tratar como uno más. Compartían cenas, películas y salidas llenas de risas o historias que quedarían para el recuerdo. Juntos, le habían estado apoyando, ayudándole a mantenerse a flote cada vez que Soonyoung tenía que marcharse o sus sentimientos se volvían insoportables. Mientras Mingyu le daba los consejos que tanto necesitaba, Wonwoo le proporcionaba un hombro en el que llorar. Sin ellos, no habría podido conseguir verle una última vez, habría dejado que todo terminase con una llamada, con un tortuoso “he conocido a alguien”.

— Te diré lo que vamos a hacer —Le dijo con seriedad, subiéndose las gafas para ver mejor—. Dejarás tu piso y vendrás con nosotros —Silenció sus protestas con rapidez, no le dio tiempo a dejar salir ni una sola queja—. Estamos buscando compañero y tú necesitas salir de allí, no molestas. Te queremos allí. Íbamos a decírtelo de todas formas —Luego se reclinó en la silla y lo miró con una sonrisa comenzando a formarse en sus labios—. También pedirás esos días de vacaciones que tienes acumulados, nos iremos de viaje y cuando vuelvas aún sentirás que tu corazón está roto, pero al menos nos habremos divertido sin Mingyu —Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndole reír, y le limpió las lágrimas con delicadeza.

Esa noche cenó con sus dos amigos, lloró, gritó y se refugió en los brazos de Mingyu como solía hacer cuando se sentía perdido. Le escucharon pacientemente sin “te lo dijes” o charlas sobre los errores que había cometido. Días después, tras dejar lista su nueva habitación y entregar las llaves de su antiguo piso, Wonwoo lo llevó a Berlín con una lista inacabable de museos de arte. Al regresar, seguía echando de menos a Soonyoung, pero estaba listo para avanzar y lo demostró, cuando un día de otoño varios años después, fue el primero en felicitar a los novios el día de su boda. 

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre tiene que haber de todo en este tipo de colecciones, historias felices y otras tristes. La de hoy es una historia sobre finales, sobre como toda historia tiene que acabar en algún momento.  
Espero que os guste y nos seguimos leyendo en los siguientes días ~


End file.
